Welcome To The Mall
by RisingSun17
Summary: 6teen Next Generation: Season 1 episode 1: Airdate; 8/20/10 After moving from Pyongyang, North Korea to Toronto, Ontario; Maika Lee adjusts to her new life by getting to know the Galleria Mall and making some new friends along the way.
1. Epilogue is the beginning

We all know about Nikki's departure from her friends and her home, but the real question is what happened after that? Three years later in 2007 when Nikki was nineteen and was just starting college, she moved back to Toronto and was reunited with her best friends. Words couldn't describe how happy they were at that moment; so many tears were shed. That just made the start of college life much more wonderful; especially for Jonesy. However, because of the University they attend is very far away from the Mall, they had to quit their jobs. It was bittersweet but it had to be done.

Nikki got a part time job at a travel agency, she's much happier than she was at the Khaki Barn. It's the only place where she doesn't have to deal with annoying clones. Jonesy got a part time job as a waiter at a southwestern grill that's near campus; it's the only job he managed to not screw up in and he's surprisingly very good at it.

Wyatt's about to release his first full length album and he's working on starting his own music business; he has everything planned out but he's still trying to figure out the location. Jen got accepted into the 'Canadian Winter Olympics', she's been working hard for this for so long and her hard work is finally paying off. They started dating when Wyatt broke up with Marlowe, at first it was just a few lunch dates, then a few secret dates and finally they made their relationship public at the winter prom. They were a pretty good match it was unusual at first but overtime they proved how much they were meant for each other.

Caitlin and Jude have also been dating for a while; it started when Caitlin got dumped by some random guy, she was heartbroken because she thought he was 'the one,' It turns out 'the one,' was right there this whole time. Caitlin didn't think 'the one,' would ever be Jude but like Wyatt and Jen, they were meant for each other. For them it started with Jude taking Caitlin to the movies to make her feel better about her breakup; from there they instantly hit it off.

Caitlin's been studying fashion and is about to start her own fashion line called 'Cate,' She no longer chases after random guys but she'll still flirt if she's feeling 'sexy,' Jude is working at a kebab restaurant and just recently was promoted manager; he's happy to carry on 'Stick It's' legacy.

Now that we know about the gang six and what they've been doing; the real question was, who was there to take their place? A new girl's coming to town and her names Maika Lee and she's about to make some new friends that'll change her for the better. Growing up in North Korea, Maika's been an outcast most of her life; she shares different views about the so called 'leader,' and has an emo style. However, she isn't the stereotypically emo girl who cries and cuts herself for no reason; she smiles and laughs like everyone else.

The gang six will make a few cameo's here and there to say hi throughout the series but it'll focus on new characters. Don't worry the newbies will make sure their just as good as the gang six was; they'll take good care of their legacy. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I did making it.


	2. Coming to Canada

"So, this is actually happening," She said.

This was Maika Lee, she was about to make an adventure from Pyongyang, North Korea to Toronto, Ontairo, Canada. She's been looking forward to this for so long; but now that it's finally here, she doesn't know what to think.

She stood in her now empty room; technically it was her and her younger sister's room. Maika lived in a small apartment complex; it only had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen. It'd be nice to have her own room for a change she loved her little sister to pieces but sometimes siblings get on each other's nerves.

"Maika junbi dwaessni?" A voice from the living room called. (Maika are you ready to go?)

She called back, "Naneun jamsi hue geogieiss-eulgeoya," (I'll be there in a minute mom) Maika tugged her black rolling suitcase in the living room and she was met with her mother and sister.

Soo, her little sister smiled at her, "Junbi doeeossnayo?" (Are you ready?)

Maika grinned, "Naneun eonjenaiss-eul junbigadoeeoissda," (Ready as I'll ever be)

Soo was around ten; she had short black hair and her clothes were a pink short sleeved raglan t-shirt with a pair of brown pants and purple sneakers.

Her mother Lily was around 5'8 and she had medium length black hair; she wore a pair of grey pants with red canvas sneakers and a medium sleeved navy-blue shirt.

Compared to her mom and sister, Maika dressed a bit more radical; she had an Emo style and she wasn't afraid to show it. However, living in North Korea, she was very restricted to what she could wear or how her hair should be done; it's unfair but that's the way things were.

Her outfit was a long grey tank top with a black ribcage printed on it with black leggings and teal sneaker boots, however she had to wear something over her clothes to avoid any unsuspecting stares. She wore a long brown jacket and her hair was tied in a messy bun.

They loaded their things into their car and drove down to the train station; they were going to take a train to Seoul and from there they will take a plane to Toronto. It'd be long but Maika is willing to do whatever it takes to leave her homeland; she has a very long and complicated history with where she grew up.

"Are you girls excited?" Lily asked.

Soo vibrated in her seat, "I can't wait to see our new home!"

"How about you Maika?" Lily asked.

"I'm a mixture of feelings, I'm excited but also nervous," Maika clarified.

Soo smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine,"

Lily agreed, "That's right, we're going to a wonderful place, you'll be free to have a voice and dress however you want,"

Maika grinned, "Can I run around naked?"

Soo broke out into a fit of laughter while her mother tried to keep a straight face; Maika's mom wasn't conservative when it came to clothes, but she wanted to make sure her daughters were respecting themselves with what they wore.

Lily laughed, "No,"

At the train station, they packed their luggage into the overhead compartment of their seats, Maika took the window seat while her sister and her mom sat on the seat across from her. A picture of Kim Jong Il stared down at her with his lying eyes piercing through her soul. She shot him a dirty glare and she was just being nice, Maika hated him with a burning passion. Her mom taught them what a monster that man was and what his true intentions are.

"Maika?" Soo said.

"Ne?" Maika asked. (Yeah?)

"Joimhae," Soo said. (Be careful)

"Naneun," Maika said. (I am)

"Neoneun nugleulbogo issneunji moleunda," Lily said. (You don't know who's watching)

"Naneun algo issgo naneun algoissda," Maika said. (I know and I'm aware)

The train took off from the station and headed towards Seoul. After a few hours they finally made it; before leaving they decided to get a quick bite to eat at a nearby mall that was right by the airport. Maika and Soo shared a large bowl of ramen while mom ate gimbap. It was around noon and their flight didn't leave until one.

"Eommaga nae os-eul gal-a ib-eul su-iss-eo?" Maika asked (Mom can I change my clothes?)

She smiled, "Balo gala," (Go right ahead)

Maika grabbed her black and teal makeup bag from her jacket pocket and headed toward the bathroom; she stepped up to one of the mirrors and grinned, she was done hiding her true self. After a few minutes of pampering, she was done, and she was satisfied. She took off her brown jacket, revealing her rib cage tank top; she let her long teal streaked black hair down. Her makeup was kept simple with neutral brown eyeshadow with black eyeliner and with matte peach lips to complete the look.

She adjusted her black tattoo choker and her nose stud to make sure they were just right; back home she could never get away with this. Maika could wear this around the house and only the house; if she went out in public dressed like this, she'd get in a lot of trouble, but things are different now. Moving to Canada is going to do her and her family a lot of good.

"Maika, we need to get to the airport," Soo said.

"Be there in a sec," Maika said.

Once they arrived on the plane, Maika took the window seat, Soo sat in the middle and their mom sat on the end. She could feel her heartbeat rapidly in her chest; apart of her was excited about going to a new country but a part of her couldn't adjust to the new changes. This wasn't like moving across the street or driving down to another city, she was flying halfway across the country; not to mention her body clock will be confused about the time and day.

"Maika dear, are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, just nervous," Maika said.

She smiled, "Relax sweetie, everything will be okay. Canada will be a much better environment to live in,"

Soo chimed in, "I hear the trees are full of syrup,"

Maika chuckled, "Maybe our new house will have syrup trees,"

They were interrupted by the flight attendant telling them that they're about to take off and everyone needs to fasten their seat belts. She looked at the small TV in front of her and it showed the flight distance between Seoul to Toronto.

Maika smiled to herself, "Everything will be fine,"

End of Chapter 1; Hope your enjoying it so far, if your wondering about the Korean dialogue; it's from Google Translate. I know Google Translate isn't great but it's all I got, there will be more to come, stick around.


	3. New Home New Beginning

During the flight Maika distracted herself by writing in her journal; it was black with a design of the constellations on the front and back. She loved writing, she did it whenever she felt stressed or just wanted to escape reality for a few minutes. In her journal she wrote;

_**New Home, New Beginnings **_

_**I once lived in an isolated box filled with doll faced people with watered down brains**_

_**My new home will be different; it will be filled with colorful people with colorful expressions**_

_**I will have a new beginning; a chance to live the life I want and not to be constantly watched like a vulture **_

Maika grinned at her poem, it wasn't much but she'll add more later. Her writing was noticed by her sister.

"What are you writing?" Soo asked.

"Something," Maika replied.

"What's something?" Soo asked.

"Something personal and deep," Maika said.

"Can I see?" Soo asked.

Maika shook her head, "It's not done yet,"

"Okay," Soo said.

Maika wrote until she got tired and decided to watch TV, she watched a few Korean dramas and one Korean vampire movie. She finished her dinner and begin to feel the presence of sleep rearing its drowsy head; rubbing her tired eyes she decided it was time for bed.

She grabbed a purple sleeping mask and a blue neck pillow that was in the backseat pocket in front of her; Maika slipped on the mask and placed the pillow around her neck. She took one last look out the window before going to sleep. The sky was a deep blueish-black shade and there wasn't a cloud in site; she smiled at the beautiful stars that painted her window.

Maika yawned, "Goodbye old life; hello new beginnings,"

She slipped the mask on her eyes and relaxed; she was out cold instantly. When Maika woke up later, everything seemed quiet; a little too quiet, this was unsettling.

"Hey mom how close are we?" Maika asked.

There was no answer, she tried again.

"Mom? Are we close?" Maika asked.

Once again there was no answer, Maika turned to see if she and her sister were sleeping but to her shock they were gone.

Her face turned white, "Mom? Soo?!"

Maika stood up and was shocked to see that everyone was gone! She jumped out of her seat and ran toward the bathroom in any hope that someone was in there.

She knocked on the door franticly, "Hello is anyone in there?! Hello?!"

She then banged on the door but there was no answer, without thinking she kicks down the door but no one's here. Desperate she runs toward the cockpit and swings open the door, only to find the captain and flight attendant were gone as well.

She panicked, "Where is everyone!? Where is anything?! What's happening?!"

She runs back to the aisle but trips; she landed on the ground with tears pouring out of her eyes.

She sobbed like a baby, "Don't leave me, please don't go,"

Maika didn't know what to do other then cry, she cried until she felt an unfamiliar presence touch her arm.

"Hey, it's okay, everything will be alright," A voice said.

It was hard to tell through her tears who was speaking to her. She wiped her eyes until she had a clear view of what was in front of her. It was a tall and shadowy figure, she couldn't see any facial features, but she could tell the figure was around her age. She also could tell that the figure was male based on its voice.

The figure lends its hand, "Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you,"

Maika hesitantly took it's hand and stood up, she got a good look at the figure; up close it didn't have a face. The only thing on the figures shadowy face was two eyes that looked surreal, but they were also lovely. The eyes were colorful and mesmerizing, they looked like rainbows that were placed in a blender, but the result was beautiful. Maika could stare into these eyes all day or night, she couldn't tell what time it was.

Maika wiped her face, "Thank you, but why can't I see you?"

"That's up to you," The figure said.

"I don't understand," She said.

Without warning the mysterious shadow pulled her into his arms and held her close. Her head rested against his chest and she felt her fear vanish into thin air. She felt how broad his arms were and how strong his heartbeat is, his index finger took her chin and tilted it up to his beautiful eyes.

He whispered, "You can see what I look like, but you just need to not be scared,"

"How do I do that?" Maika asked.

"Well you just need to wake up," He said.

"What?" Maika asked.

"Wake up," He said again.

Maika's dream fades and is awaken by her sister shaking her shoulder; she takes off her mask and sluggishly turns her head.

She yawned, "Soo? What's going on?"

Soo's beaming with excitement, "Were here!"

It took Maika a minute to process, "What?"

"Were here in Canada!" Her mom smiled.

She gave a weak smile if she wasn't so drowsy, she'd jump out of her seat and cheer; it's amazing how her sister and her mom aren't exhausted.

"**Welcome to Toronto, Canada; the time and day is Tuesday 11:45 A.M.," **The inner com said.

Maika rubbed her eyes, "Wasn't it noon when we left yesterday?"

"There's a thirteen-hour difference here, today is yesterday and in Pyongyang it's tomorrow night," Her mom said.

She groaned, "Seriously?"

Her mom smiled, "Don't worry sweetie you and your sister don't have to go to school until next week,"

"That's good to know," Maika said.

Once they stepped into the airport, Maika smiled at what she saw; people who looked different. Back home she'd see the same people who had the same ways of living, it was nice to be in a diverse environment. However, the best thing about arriving in Canada is not seeing pictures of you know who's face plastered everywhere.

"Maika," Her mom said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear me; we have to get our luggage," Her mom said.

"Oh, right sorry," Maika said.

Maika smiled this was going to be great, she was free of dictatorship of any kind and she no longer has to hide her true self. She was finally at peace.

End of chapter 2; things are about to change; they'll be for the better and Maika can't be more then happy.


	4. Welcome Home

While riding in a small moving truck, Maika wondered what their new home would look like; would it be big? Would it be small? Will it be an actual house or another apartment? All these thoughts blew away when they pulled up to their new home. Maika was amazed at what was in front of her; it was an actual house and it was huge! It was a light grey two story home; these were the kinds of houses Maika would see in American movies or in magazines; she'd never thought of living in one of them. She could feel her heart explode with happiness.

"What do you think girls?" Their mom asked.

"I love it!" Soo cheered.

"It's beautiful," Maika smiled.

They hopped out of the truck and rushed inside; there was the living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a long staircase. For a regular two-story middleclass looking house, it looked more like a mansion; maybe it was a mansion. This made their apartment look like a gas station; the living room was the size of a ball room.

"Why don't you girls go upstairs and pick your rooms?" Lily said.

Soo dashed upstairs, "I get the best one!"

Maika joined her, "We'll see about that!"

The sisters raced up the staircase and pushed each other for the best room; unfortunately, Soo got the bigger room first, much to Maika's dismay.

"Ha, ha I get the bigger room! I win!" Soo cheered.

Maika rolled her eyes, "Whatever,"

At least there not sharing a room, she walked over to the room across from the other one. She stepped inside and was amazed at how much space there was; for an extra sweet bonus, she gets a great view of the backyard. This beat's sharing a tiny room with very little living space and cracks on the walls.

Maika smiled, "Home sweet home,"

"Girls the movers are here!" Their mom called.

Maika and Soo rushed downstairs to find movers gathering stuff out of the truck; since they didn't have much furniture to unload, setting it up shouldn't take too long.

"Why don't we stay out of their way for a while, and I had a thought; for a dinner why don't we have pizza?" Lily asked.

This was new; they rarely go out to eat, let alone eat pizza. Back in Pyongyang, they only went out to eat when it was a celebration like a birthday or something along those lines. However, things are different now, maybe they'll go out to eat more often.

Soo beamed, "I've always wanted to try pizza; Maika do you want to try pizza?"

Maika smiled, "Pizza sounds amazing, but where would we go?"

"There's a pizza kitchen not too far from here, we can go when it's dinner time," Lily said.

"Yay!" Soo cheered.

The scent of fresh baked pizza greeted them as they walked in; the pizza kitchen was small but cozy, the walls were earth toned and were decked out in black and white portraits of Italy. A female employee with dark skin and curly black hair greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Welcome, table for three?" She asked.

"That's right," Lily said.

"Right this way," The waitress said.

They were led to a back booth by the window, it was cozy, and it was private. Once the waitress left with their drink orders, they scanned the menu to see what looks good. Maika's stomach growled louder than a humpback whale's song, she could eat almost everything on the menu and she'd still be hungry.

"Do you girls know what you want to order?" Lily asked.

Maika grinned, "To be honest I could eat everything on the menu,"

Soo giggled, "Can you eat an entire elephant?"

"If I wanted to, but for now I'd love some pizza," Maika said.

"Alright then a pizza it is," Lily said.

The waitress came back with drinks, which were a water and two colas.

"Here are your beverages, do you know what you want to eat?" She asked.

"Can we get a medium sized cheese and pepperoni pizza?" Maika asked.

"Alright, one medium cheese and pepperoni pizza coming right up," She said.

"Thank you," Maika said as the waitress left.

"This is so cool! Isn't this cool Maika?!" Soo beamed.

Maika chuckled, "It's an experience, I've never thought we'd ever try pizza,"

She's seen pizza in American commercials and movies; dad would've loved this. Her dad was a loving man who was against her country's dictatorship, much like her mother. She could feel tears running down her cheeks, which was noticed by her sister and mom.

"Maika dear, are you alright?" Lily asked.

Maika began to cry, "I was just thinking about dad,"

"I know but, he's here in spirit," Lily smiled.

Soo hugged her, "Don't be sad, pizza will make you happy,"

She chuckled, her little sister said the most random things to comfort her or their mom. But the sad thing was her sister never knew their dad, he died when her mom was pregnant with Soo. She knew about dad from pictures and stories.

"I know it's tough being here without your father, but he wouldn't want us to be sad, he'd want us to rejoice at the fact that we've finally started a new life," Lily smiled.

Maika wiped away her tears and smiled; dad would've been proud that they've finally freed themselves from the clutches of their dictator. Her parents have been working and fighting to move to a better place since before she was born. When she was six and when her mom was pregnant with her sister, they actually had the opportunity to leave North Korea but unfortunately her father died before they could do that; it's been ten years, but it didn't feel that long ago.

The mood instantly lightened when the waitress came back with a medium sized pizza that was half cheese and half pepperoni. They thanked the waitress and proceeded to try their first North American dish. Maika took a cheese and pepperoni slice; she took the cheese slice and was awe at it, she looked like an alien whose trying earth food for the first time. She took a bite and was starstruck; her eyes got large and she grinned like the '_Cheshire Cat'._ If Maika's tried a certain dish or drink for the first time and she likes it, her pupils get bigger and she stops working for a few seconds.

Soo giggled, "I think Maika likes pizza,"

"I think she does to; what do you think sweetie?" Lily asked.

She's stunned, "Mom, my mouth is happy,"

She laughed, "I'm glad you like it,"

Soo reached for the pepperoni slice, "Are you going to eat that?"

Maika slapped Soo's hand.

"Ow!" Soo yelped.

"Mine," Maika glared.

They laughed at her newfound love for pizza, looks like Canada is going to sit with them just fine; especially with Maika, she's going to really like it here.

End of chapter 4; I'm sorry that this took so long, this one was a pain to try and write but I'm happy that its up and I hope your enjoying it. Remember to stay inside and wash your hands.


	5. School Day Blues

Lily quietly stepped into Maika's room to wake her up for school, she approached her sleeping daughter and she gently shook her shoulder,

"Maika dear time to get up," She whispered.

Maika groaned, "Okay."

She sluggishly pulled herself off her pillow and dragged her legs out of her teal blanket; she sat up and stretched, her pajamas were a black t-shirt and blue flannel shorts while her mom sported a pink bath robe with white fuzzy slippers.

Lily smiled, "Today you and your sister start school."

Maika weekly smiled back, "Yay."

She was not a morning person, but at least her new school will be better. She never liked going to school back home; she's always the odd one out for thinking differently than everyone else.

She got out of bed and got ready to be the new girl; she put her clothes and makeup on, she's relieved to not wear an ugly uniform. Her school uniform was a long-sleeved white blouse and a navy-blue skirt with suspenders that went with black clunky shoes. It's nice to wear the clothes she wants to wear and not get in trouble for it.

She headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find Soo happily eating her breakfast which was scrambled eggs with peanut butter toast. This breakfast felt completely alien, back home their breakfast was usually, boiled rice, kimchi, cracker's and barley tea. Maika only saw peanut butter in movie's, and it's supposed to be the North American icon for sandwich spread's, and it goes great with jelly or jam.

Soo grinned with a mouth full of peanut butter, "You got to try this sissy; it's awesome!"

She chuckled, "I'll take you up on that."

She grabbed a piece of toast and took a butter knife and smeared it with peanut butter. One bite and she was in love, who knew North American food was so tasty; she grabbed some scrambled eggs and sat down at the table.

"Are you excited for school?" Soo asked.

"I guess so, at least I won't have to wear a uniform," Maika said.

Soo giggled, "Those uniforms were ugly."

Maika agreed, "No doubt about it."

Lily came down-stairs wearing a navy-blue pant suit with a grey blouse and brown ballet flats, "You girls hurry up and eat,"

She's starting her new job at an insurance company; in Pyongyang she'd work in a fabric factory. Sometimes she wouldn't be back until midnight, Maika hated seeing her mom being worked ragged, but she won't have to do that anymore, at least for the time being.

"Excited for school?" Lily asked.

Soo nodded, "I'm so glad we won't have to wear ugly school uniforms."

"Or bow to our dictator when we come in," Maika said.

"You won't have to worry about doing that, your new schools will be different, and they'll be wonderful," Lily said.

After they finished breakfast they loaded up into the car and headed out. On the way Maika kept picturing what her new high school would look like. In the movies and shows she's watched, American high schools would always have long lockers, drinking fountains everywhere and lots of stuck up popular kids with too much attitude to care.

"Maika do you have your schedule?" Lily asked.

She nodded, "It's in my bag."

"Good, Soo, do you want me to walk in with you?" Lily asked.

Soo nodded, "I'd like that, but don't embarrass me."

They laughed, looks like Maika's little sis has already adjusted to their new life well. After fifteen minutes they arrived at her high school.

"Have a good day sweetie, make new friends," Lily said.

Maika grabbed her black backpack, "Bye Mom, bye Soo."

Walking into the school felt strange, well for one everyone was dressed casually and not in uniform, and the other thing that really stood out to her was not a large portrait of Kim Jong-Il taunting her. Whenever she'd walk into school, she'd have to bow to it, there were no words to describe how much it made her blood boil. There was no portrait only a large trophy case with a green and blue banner that says, 'Go East-Brooke Wild Cats!" Maika's snapped back to reality once the bell rang, she quickly pulled out her schedule and rushed off to her first class. She managed to get in just before the door closed.

The teacher greeted her with a smile, "Hello there you must be Maika, welcome I'm Ms. Baker."

The teacher was around Maika's height; 5'6, she looked to be about middle aged, with short auburn hair with green eyes and pale skin. She sported a black pencil dress with a grey blazer and brown penny loafers.

"Class this is Maika Lee, she's a foreign exchange student from North Korea; what part are you from dear?" Ms. Baker asked.

"Pyongyang," Maika answered.

"Would you mind telling us what its like?" She asked.

She cringed, what can you say about the place where you grew up and not be brutally honest but not lie either?

"Well, it's not much to look at; it's quiet, boring, strict, and it's not a very tourist friendly place to visit," Maika explained.

"Thank you dear, you can take a seat anywhere," Ms. Baker said.

She took her seat in the back row and hoped no one noticed her. She's already been an outcast at her old school for having quote, 'radical ideas', the last thing she needs is to be signaled out for being the new girl from an isolated country. Luckily no one gave her a second glance and she could enjoy class in peace.

Aside from home room, the rest of her classes were uneventful, however she did get the occasional stupid questions such as, 'If your from Korea why are you speaking English? Are you related to _**'Mulan'**_? Do you know karate? Do you eat dogs?

Her responses were, 'English is a universal language,' _**'Mulan'**_ is Chinese, I'm Korean,' 'No, Karate is from Japan,' 'No I've never had dog meat nor do I know anyone who has.' By the time lunch rolled around Maika felt relieved; she sat in the back of the cafeteria where she got a nice view of the school football field. She took out her lunch which was in a blue rectangle shaped bento box. Her lunch consisted of steamed rice with stir fried noodles topped with cooked veggies and shredded bulgogi. She could feel her mouth watering with excitement.

She took her chop sticks off the top and began to dig in; she was embarrassed to admit, she felt and looked like an animal at the zoo when it's feeding time. She snapped out of her feeding frenzy haze when she heard a voice address her.

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" The voice asked.

Maika glanced up and saw a Caucasian girl about her age; she's about two inches shorter than her (5'4), had a petite figure and messy medium length brown hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was all black with a long sleeve shirt, mini jean skirt, fishnet stockings and short ankle boots. Her blue eyes were lined heavily with black eyeliner and mascara with her lips being painted with black lipstick or gloss.

She shook her head, "No, not at all."

The goth girl sat across from her with her tray, usually Maika would sit by herself, no one dared sit with the girl with radicalized ideas, she was used to it, but someone wanting to sit with her was new.

"You're the new girl, right?" She asked taking a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich.

Maika nodded, "That's me."

"How do you like Toronto?" She asked.

"It's nice, a lot better than Pyongyang," Maika said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's it like there?" She asked.

This time she didn't hold back, the girl seemed nice enough; so why not?

"Imagine being in a large shoe box with a giant watching your every move and almost everyone you meet is like a robot forced to obey the giant," She explained.

The girl chuckled, "That's an interesting description."

She grinned, "Well that's North Korea in a nutshell."

"Are you happy to be here?" The goth girl asked.

Maika nodded, "Oh yeah."

"My names Hayley," She said.

"I'm Maika, it's pretty nice having someone to sit with and talk to," She said.

"I know the feeling," Hayley said.

"Do you have friends?" Maika asked.

"Yeah but they have different lunch periods," Hayley said.

"Do you ever get lonely?" Maika asked.

"It's not so bad, it's kind of nice having some time to myself; what about you, do you have any friends?" Hayley asked.

Maika shook her head, "No, back at my old school no one would go near me."

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"Let's just say, I'm a parasite who wants to speak for herself, or rather who might infect those with my quote on quote, radicalized agenda," Maika stated.

Hayley chuckled, "Radicalized agenda?"

She grinned, "The thought of me speaking for myself and not obeying the big, or little man is considered a disgrace."

Hayley was speechless, "Wow."

"Sorry just venting, anyway I'm happy to be here," Maika said.

"Don't worry your free to vent, I don't mind," Hayley said.

"No, I shouldn't, let's change the subject; how long have you lived in Canada?" Maika asked.

"My whole life, I was born here, and I work at 'The Ravens Nest' at the 'Galleria Mall,' Hayley said.

"What's 'The Ravens Nest?' Maika asked.

"It's a store that caters towards the punk-rock, goth, and emo subculture," Hayley explained.

"Sounds like a cool place," Maika said.

Through-out lunch they had a lovely conversation; Maika's happy to have someone to talk to, Hayley seemed cool and kind. Maika was bummed however when the bell rang, she did not want this conversation to end. They were ready to head off to their last class but before they did Hayley had something to offer.

"Hey, Maika I was wondering this Saturday would you like to hang out at the mall and maybe you can meet my friends," Hayley said.

"I would love that," Maika said.

Hayley pulled a slip of paper and pen from her skirt pocket and wrote down her phone number to give to her.

"Here you go, you can call me anytime and I'll be happy to listen," Hayley said.

"Thank you," Maika said.

"Your welcome, nice meeting you," Hayley said as she walked off.

Maika stared down at the little slip of paper, a smile made it's way on her face; then she realized something, she forgot to give her phone number, she'll do it the next time she sees her. Once school was done, she waited outside in the front with the other kids waiting for their parents, when she spotted the blue Nissan she slid into the front seat.

"Hi sweetie how was your first day?" Lily asked.

Maika placed her bag between her feet, "Okay, boring but okay,"

"Did you make any friends?" She asked.

"I did meet a girl who seemed nice, and she invited me to hang out at the mall this weekend," Maika said.

"That's wonderful! Your making friends already!" Lily smiled.

Maika chuckled, "Yeah, who knows maybe I'll actually get to have real friends for once."

"You will sweetie, you just have to be yourself," Lily said.

Maika smiled to herself, "I'll keep that in mind,"

Today may have been boring but on the plus side, she made a new friend and maybe one day she'll have a group of people to connect with. Little does she know that wasn't to far from the truth and it will happen sooner then later.

End of chapter 5; I'm so sorry for the wait; I didn't realize how long it was since the last update, but its here now and I hope your enjoying it so far. Stay safe and wash your hands.


	6. Meet The Gang

Maika's survived her first week of school, she's so happy that it's Saturday; she's also happy to hang out with Hayley and meet her friends. She wondered what'd be like; she's used to mostly hanging out with her sister and her mom. She loves them very much, but she wants to make new friends and be more social. Maika wasn't much of a social butterfly but she wants to try and get out of her comfort zone more.

"Maika are you excited to see your friend?" Lily asked.

She snapped out of her quiet trance, "Oh, yeah I am."

"I'm glad your making new friends," She smiled.

Maika agreed, "I am too, it's amazing anyone will talk to me."

"Don't think like that, once they get to know the real you, they'll love you," She said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Maika said.

They drove up to the 'Galleria Mall' and Maika's jaw dropped, she's been in malls and shopping centers before but never one this big.

"I'll pick you up around 8, okay sweetie?" Lily asked.

"Okay mom, love you," Maika said as she stepped out of the car.

"Love you too sweetie, make friends!" She said as she drove away.

Maika stared up at the large mall in front of her, it was even bigger up close. She stepped inside and it was a lot for her to take. There were so many things to see and explore, where to begin? Well first she wanted to start with finding Hayley. Hayley told her that the 'Ravens Nest' was upstairs to the far left, it was right across from a place called, 'Belts, Belts, Belts,'

She made her way to an elevator and pressed the first-floor button. As the elevator went up Maika got a lovely view of the mall, she was amazed.

"Wow, so many places, so little time," She mused.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened on the second floor, Hayley told her to meet her at 'The Ravens Nest,' She passed by endless stores until she found it. The outside had a black gate by the entrance which looked like something you'd see in a dungeon, the store windows had mannequins that modeled goth/punk attire and the sign was neon blue. The interior of it was even more of an experience, everywhere Maika turned there some kind of over the top dark and mysterious fashion peaking its head around every corner.

On the walls were various posters of punk bands, such as, '_**My Chemical Romance', 'Skillet', 'Simple Plan'**_; along with a large TV on the ceiling that played a random band while promoting the store and their products. She smiled to herself, she felt like she belonged here; it was her kind of scene.

"Hey Maika!" Hayley said.

Maika turned to see Hayley who was standing behind the cashier desk. A smile formed on her face this is the first time she's actually going to hang out with a group of friends; words couldn't describe how happy she is.

"Hi Hayley," Maika said.

"How do you like the 'Ravens Nest'?" Hayley asked.

"It's um…it's a lot to take in, I mean that in a good way don't get me wrong," Maika said.

She chuckled, "Don't worry about it, lots of people's first impression is something they didn't expect, but it grows on you."

"How long have you worked here?" Maika asked.

"Six months, this is my home away from home," Hayley said.

"I can see why, it really suits you," Maika said.

"You could work here to, if you want, there's an opening," She said.

"I'll keep that in mind, so what would you like to do?" Maika asked.

"I was thinking of seeing a movie and we can get some dinner afterwards, and I can introduce you to my friends," Hayley said.

Maika smiles, "That sounds great."

It was late in the afternoon, so they had some time to kill before the movie started, they walked around the mall talking up a storm. Maika felt a sense of calm rush over her, she didn't have to worry about her clothes or her hair being inappropriate. Back home if she's caught wearing the wrong clothes or her hair looking wrong, or even wearing makeup; she'd be fined, arrested or worse. Her train of thought stopped when she was interrupted by two guys walking up to them.

"Hey guys," Hayley said.

Hayley seemed like she knew them; were they friends of hers?

"Hey Hayley." The first guy said.

The guy that first spoke was black and an anthropomorphic pit-bull, he had a dog nose and cropped ear's, but he looked more human then a dog. His outfit was a blue t-shirt with mid-length white sleeves and light washed jeans with black vans.

The other guy was Asian and an anthropomorphic cat; like his friend he looked more human then animal and had a cat's ears and nose. His clothes were a teal v-neck t-shirt, grey jean's and black converse. He looked taller and slightly more muscular then his friend. He seemed cute maybe even hot.

The Asian cat guy grinned at her, "Who's this cutie?"

"This is Maika; Maika these are my friends, this is Logan and that's Aaron," Hayley introduced.

"Hi," Maika said shyly.

Maika always felt awkward introducing herself, she never knew what to say other then, 'hi' or 'hello'.

"Nice to meet you Maika," Aaron smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Maika said.

Logan grinned, "I didn't realize the new girl was so lovely, so beautiful how do you like Canada?"

Maika felt all the blood rush to her face, she's never been flirted with before. What does she say back, something flirty too; nope, she's way too introverted for that.

"It's nice, I thought they'd be trees full of syrup," She said.

Logan purred, "You look so much sweeter than syrup."

Her face has turned into a tomato, she placed her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Down kitty, bad boy," Hayley said.

"Alright," Logan grinned.

"So, are we ready for the movie?" Aaron asked.

"We've still got time to kill, why don't we walk a little longer?" Hayley asked.

"Fine by me," Aaron said.

"I'm cool with that," Logan said.

The four of them continued to talk and got to know Maika a little more, they seemed to be interested in her home life and how she's settling into her new-found freedom.

"Your not allowed to wear certain clothes?" Aaron asked.

Maika nodded, "I'm not even allowed to wear makeup, or have my hair long."

"How did you manage that?" Hayley asked.

"I put it in a bun," Maika said.

"That's insane," Logan said.

Before Maika could get another word out, a certain mall cop interrupted them. Ron Rent-A-Cop hasn't changed much but he's still as grumpy as ever when it comes to dealing with mall rats.

"Hey maggots what do you think your doing?" He sneered.

Hayley glared, "We're just talking."

"Are you? Cause it looks like your up to something," He sneered.

"We're walking and talking, that's all we're doing dude," Aaron said annoyed.

"It's none of your business," Logan glared.

Ron glared, "Watch your mouth punk."

Maika couldn't stand seeing this anymore, this is something she never does but this situation demands it, so she might as well do it.

"(in Korean) Excuse me why are you bothering us? We have done nothing wrong," Maika said.

Ron turned to her with a questionable and angry look on his face.

"What did you say maggot?" He growled.

Maika grew nervous but she wasn't going to let him intimidate her, she kept a straight face.

"(in Korean) We are only having a conversation and you interrupted us, it seems like you are the rude one," Maika said.

Hayley had a look of disbelief while Logan and Aaron held back laughter. They had no clue what she was saying but they're pretty sure it's awesome.

Ron only got more angrier, "Are you threatening me?"

"(in Korean) No, I'm only stating that your being rude for no reason," Maika explained.

Ron looked like he wanted to argue more but decided not to, he wasn't going to win.

"I'm on to you missy," He glared.

Maika rolled her eyes, "(in Korean) That's cute."

Ron huffed and walked away, the three of them were astonished that someone actually trolled the grumpy mall cop in another language.

"That was awesome!" Aaron laughed.

"I've never seen that before," Hayley said.

"How'd you do it?" Logan asked.

Maika blushed, "I only use it whenever someone is bothering me back at my old school in Pyongyang whenever someone would mess with me I'd speak English and pretend that they had no idea what they were saying, and they backed off; but in this case I reversed it."

"Maybe I should learn Korean," Logan said.

"It's a little tricky to grasp at first," Maika said.

"Maybe you can teach it to me, it'd be nice to have a cute teacher to look at," Logan purred.

Maika giggled, "Okay."

"Come on lover boy lets get to the movie," Hayley said.

As they waited in line two girls joined them, one was short about 5'1 and the other was tall reaching to 5'10. The short girl was Asian with long black hair and small brown eyes; her outfit was a pair of light washed jeans, green v-neck t-shirt with a black camisole and black converse. If she wasn't wearing makeup, Maika would've thought she was eleven or twelve due to her round face and petite figure.

The other girl was black and had a slender hourglass figure; she had long black curly hair and a medium dark complexion. Her clothes were a pink long sleeve v-neck t-shirt with mid washed skinny jeans and navy toms. With her tall figure she could be a super model.

"Hi guys sorry we're late, me and Michelle had to work overtime," The tall girl said.

"That's okay guys we're just about to buy our tickets," Aaron said.

"Hi, my names Michelle, you must be the new girl everyone's talking about," Michelle introduced.

"My names Maika nice to meet you," Maika greeted.

"Hi Maika, I'm Sam, are you excited for the movie?" She asked.

She nodded, "I am but I don't know what we're seeing."

"We're seeing 'Die Again', it's about a guy that dies, and he has to complete a thousand good deeds before he dies again," Hayley said.

"I hear that's supposed to be really good," Sam said gleefully.

"Sounds pretty epic," Maika said.

They got up to the front where they were greeted by another one of their friends, he was an anthropomorphic wolf. He was Hispanic and he had a slightly muscular built and was about six feet tall; his uniform was a white short sleeved shirt with a red vest and black pants. He had shaggy dark brown hair with grey eyes and his skin was a medium olive shade.

"Hey guys what are you seeing?" He asked.

"Die Again," Hayley said.

"Good choice, that's suppose to be the best film of the year," He said.

He printed their tickets and sent them on their marry way, Julio is going to join them for dinner after the movie. As the guys got their snacks, the girls waited and talked for a bit. Maika had no idea Hayley knew so many people, to be honest it was kind of overwhelming. She's never been around this many people unless it's school or out on the town. Even with that it's still enough to make her feel nervous, she's so used to being alone it's a bit of an adjustment to have friends to hang out with. Still it felt nice; even if it was a change to how things usually were.

"Hey Maika, are you okay?" Michelle asked noticing how quiet she was.

"Oh sorry, I'm fine," Maika said.

"You seem really quiet is something wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Just deep in thought that's all, I'm fine really," Maika said.

Maika didn't want to tell them what she was feeling, it'd be to awkward to explain. What would they think of her?

"Hey girls you ready?" Logan said with an armful of snacks.

"Yeah let's go," Michelle said.

The six of them made their way to the movie theater, they took their seats and relaxed while they snacked. The movie itself was really good, Maika hadn't been to the movies in a long time, it felt really nice. She could understand why it's considered one of the best films of the year.

"That was awesome," Logan said.

Michelle wiped away tears from her face, "It was beautiful."

Hayley grinned, "I knew you'd cry."

"Can you blame me though?" Michelle asked.

Hayley patted her back, "No I guess I can't."

"What did you think Maika?" Sam asked.

"I loved it, I hope it wins best picture," Maika said.

"Hey who's hungry?" Logan asked.

"Why don't we get dinner at El Sporto's?" Aaron suggested.

"Sounds great I could go for a cheeseburger right about now," Sam said.

"What's El Sporto's? Is it a Spanish sport's restaurant?" Maika asked.

"It's a sports themed grill, they've got pretty good food, I think you'll like it," Hayley said.

"Okay, it's nice to try new things," Maika said.

"Alright El Sporto's it is," Logan said.

Maika smiled to herself, maybe having friends won't be so bad after all.

End of Chapter 6; sorry this took forever it's just been very slow on how to put everything together but here it is, and I hope you enjoy; more will be coming soon I promise.


	7. Dinner with friends

Maika and the others sat at a large table in the back, everything was covered in sports themed pictures and most of the food was given sports names. She looked at the menu curiously, she seen fast food on TV, but she's never actually had it before. There was a fast food chain back home, but it was more of a cheap knockoff of popular American fast food chains. Plus, Maika's mom rarely ever let her or her sister eat fast food.

"What do you recommend for someone who's never had fast food before?" Maika asked.

"Start with something simple, like a burger and fries," Michelle said.

"You do know what a burger is right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I do, I've just never had one," Maika said.

"It's just meat, veggies, cheese and bread, and sometimes bacon. It's pretty standard North American food," Hayley said.

"Okay, a burger and fries it is then," Maika decided.

"Hey guys what's up?" A familiar voice asked.

They turned to see their friend Julio from the movies, his regular outfit was a pink t-shirt with a pair of olive cargo shorts and red/black sneakers.

"Hey Julio done with your shift?" Aaron asked.

Julio nodded, "Yep and now it's time for this wolf to relax."

They made some space for him at the table, he sat next to Sam and Michelle and they gave him a menu. He turned his attention to Maika and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, Maika, sorry I didn't get to introduce myself properly, but in case you forgot my names Julio," Julio said reintroducing himself.

Maika smiled, "Hi Julio, how was your shift?"

Julio chuckled, "Same old, same old, just giving customers their tickets, nothing exciting really."

"It sounds like an interesting job," Maika said.

Before she could get another word out, a waitress came over to take their orders.

"Welcome to El Sporto's what would you like to eat?" She asked.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries please," Sam said.

"Gotcha, what about you hun?" She asked Aaron.

"The kitchen sink nachos," Aaron said.

Everyone got their orders, when the waitress got to Maika, she felt herself suddenly freeze up.

"What would you like sweetie?" The waitress asked.

Maika blushed, "Um….could I get…..the cheeseburger and fries?"

"Coming right up," The waitress said as she left.

Maika felt embarrassed, why is she so anxious? She was just ordering a burger and fries it wasn't like she was asking for nuclear waste.

"You okay Maika?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not really used to ordering food at a restaurant before," She said.

"Have you never eaten out before?" Julio asked.

"I have, but I don't do it very often, the only times we really go out to eat is when something good happens, which is rare," Maika said.

"How often does good news happen?" Sam asked.

"Not very, the last good news we receive was moving here and that was several months ago, getting your papers signed and approved to come here isn't an easy or quick process," Maika said.

"If your coming from an isolated country, it must've taken ages," Hayley said.

Maika giggled, "You have no idea."

"Now that you're here, was the process worth it?" Michelle asked.

She smiled, "It was."

They continued to talk, they shared random stories and told Maika about growing up in this mall, and what its been like. Hayley is Jen's cousin and Jonesy's step cousin and Michelle is Nikki's younger sister; considering how much their older siblings spend so much time here, Maika could imagine this place being a home away from home. However, while they swapped stories, she couldn't help but feel very out of place, somehow it was like she didn't belong here. Here they are talking about their childhood friendship and how much this mall means to them, and here she was feeling like a third wheel.

Maika peered down into her drink glass with a small frown forming on her lips, she wondered what it felt like to have best friends since childhood. From what she's hearing it must be amazing knowing that the person your close to when your little is still by your side thick and thin. Someone at the table must've noticed her looking sad, because the next thing she knew all eyes were on her.

"Maika is everything alright?" Sam asked.

She glanced up from her glass, "Oh, uh yeah I'm fine."

They didn't buy that for a second

"No something's wrong what's up?" Aaron asked.

She bit her lip, "I feel like a third wheel."

"Why do you say that?" Hayley asked.

"Hearing you guys talk about what this place means to you and how much you've grown up here is really sweet and I'm happy to hear, but a part of me feels like I don't belong here," Maika admitted shamefully.

Sam smiled, "Yes you do, you totally belong here."

Maika disagreed, "I don't think I do."

"Just because we've just met you doesn't mean you don't belong here; it just means that your adventure is just starting," Sam said.

Maika didn't think of it like that, maybe she was right, but doubt still clouded her mind. She wanted to believe her, really, she did but it was difficult.

"It seems hard to believe at first, but you'll feel so happy that you came here, and met us of course," Aaron grinned.

Maika giggled, "Well I am glad that I met you guys, honesty your one of the first friends I've really ever had."

"Do you not have friends in North Korea?" Julio asked.

Maika shook her head, "No, back home almost everyone at my old school avoided me like the plague."

"Why is that?" Michelle asked.

"I had quote, 'radical ideas' about our so-called leader and have a 'dangerous mind'," Maika said.

Logan laughed, "Seriously? Your kidding, right?"

Maika shook her head, "I wish I was, but sadly if you're not bowing down to the devil who sits on the throne, you're a parasite."

They were speechless, they had no idea what Maika had to go through back home, but they were going to make sure she was going to have a better life here.

"Well you don't have to worry about that here, you can speak your mind with no fear of any kind of dictator," Sam said.

"Unless you count Ron," Hayley joked.

They laughed, Maika felt a sense of relief and comfort wash over her; they really were the best friends anyone could ask for. Maybe she is where she belongs.

Maika held up her glass, "Hey why don't we do a toast, to friendship."

"Great idea," Logan said holding up his glass.

They all raised their glasses and said with excitement in their voices,

"Friendship!"

The night carried on with funny stories, good food and good friends. Once everyone was done with their dinner, they paid the bill and headed out.

"I really had fun," Maika said.

"I'm glad, will we see you tomorrow?" Hayley asked.

Maika nodded, "For sure."

Maika heard her mom's car pulled up to the side, she glanced over and saw Lily waving at her.

She bid her new friends goodbye and stepped into the car,

"So how was your day out with Hayley?" Lily asked.

She smiled, "It was great, and I think I made some more friends."

Lily smiled back, "That's wonderful sweetie."

"Yeah, maybe things here won't be so bad after all," Maika said.

"I'm so glad, wasn't moving here a great idea?" Lily asked.

Maika nodded, "Yeah, it was."

She leaned into her seat and fell asleep with a small smile on her lips, maybe things won't be so horrible in Canada.

End of Chapter 7 looks like things are turning around for Maika, and for the better.


	8. Start of something new

The next day Maika headed down toward the 'Penalty Box', she saw a sign in the window that red 'help wanted'. She approached the cashier and there she saw Coach Halder. Coach Halder hadn't changed much in appearance, but it looked like his hair was greying at the top.

"Excuse me," Maika said.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Coach Halder asked.

"I saw a help wanted sign and I was wondering if your hiring," Maika said.

Coach Halder approached her with an unsure look, Maika knew nothing about sports nor was an athlete but this looks like it could be a pretty good first job.

"We are, do you know anything about sports?" Coach Halder asked.

"Not really, but I'm willing to learn," Maika said.

"I see, do you have a few minutes for a quick interview?" Coach Halder asked.

She nodded, "I do sir."

"Perfect, step into my office," Coach Halder said.

15 minutes later Maika and Coach Halder came out of the office, it seemed like the interview went well.

"Well Maika, it seems like you have an interesting background," Coach Halder said.

"Thank you, sir," Maika smiled.

"You remind me a lot of Jen Masterson," He said.

"Who?" Maika asked.

"She was a previous employer of mine, she wasn't perfect but darn it she was a team player," Coach Halder said.

"Well then, I won't let you down sir," Maika said.

"See you next week, Lee," Coach Halder said.

Maika walked out of the store feeling accomplished, that sure felt easy. Then again it must be out of luck, well whatever it was it worked, and she got a job! While walking she caught sight of Michelle and Aaron at the 'Khaki Barn', Michelle looked happy but Aaron on the other hand, had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Come on it's not so bad," Michelle said.

"Speak for yourself, you're a chick," Aaron said.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Michelle asked.

"This is meant for you, but I know nothing about clothes or looking stylish," Aaron said.

Maika approached them with a smile, "Hey guys."

"Hey Maika," Michelle said.

"Is everything okay?" Maika asked.

"We got jobs!" Michelle beamed.

"That's great!" Maika said equally as beamed.

Aaron pouted, "Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong Aaron?" Maika asked.

"He's just grumpy because he has to work at the Khaki Barn," Michelle said.

Maika was confused, "What's a Khaki Barn?"

"Look up," Michelle said.

Maika looked up and saw the store sign and looked inside to find it was a clothing store, there wasn't any Khaki Barns back in Pyongyang. Still it was only a department store how bad can it be?

"What's wrong with the 'Khaki Barn'?" Maika asked.

Aaron cringed, "You don't know the Clones."

"Who are the Clones?" Maika asked.

A loud happy screech interrupted them; it was so loud that their surprised a baby didn't start crying.

"Oh my god Chrissy, these pink crop tops are adorable!" Kirsten squealed.

"I know Kirsten it's just the cutest!" Chrissy squealed.

Maika was astonished, she's never heard anyone screech like that.

"I guess there the Clones?" Maika asked.

"Oh yeah," Aaron said.

"Why are they called that?" Maika asked.

"They look like clones of each other," Michelle said.

"They sure are loud," Maika said.

Aaron cringed, "It's a sound only dogs here."

Michelle giggled, "Touché."

Aaron was a pit-bull so it'd made sense, hopefully he'll invest in some strong ear plugs because he's going to be hearing that all day long.

"At least you got a job and you're getting paid," Maika said.

"True but still," Aaron said.

"It won't all be bad Aaron, you'll be with me and I'll make sure the Clones won't bother you to much," Michelle said.

"How?" Aaron asked.

"My older sister used to work here, and she's taught me some tricks," Michelle said.

Aaron grinned, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Anyway, what's new with you Maika?" Michelle asked.

"I just got a job working at the 'Penalty Box'" Maika said excitedly.

"That's great!" Aaron said.

"When do you start?" Michelle asked.

"Next week," Maika said.

Michelle gave an excited squeal and a hug, "We're so proud of you!"

Maika chuckled, "Thanks mom."

Aaron chuckled, "Hey mom you might want to tone it down a little."

"Seeing one of my friends receiving good news makes me happy," Michelle smiled still hugging Maika.

"You can let go now," Maika giggled.

"Sorry, habits," Michelle giggled as she unwrapped her arms.

"That's okay, it's nice to have a friend happy for you," Maika smiled.

They decided to get some lemon slushies to celebrate but when they get there, no ones there and there's a sign that says, 'Closed until further notice.' There's no outbreak that happened, no one's worked at the 'Big Squeeze' since Caitlin graduated high school in 2007. No one else wanted to wear a dorky lemon hat while serving lemon slushies. So, it stands abandoned with dust and cobwebs almost covering it.

"Crap," Aaron mumbled.

"It's still abandoned," Michelle frowned.

"How long has it been abandoned?" Maika asked.

"Way too long," Aaron said.

"It hasn't opened since my sisters friend left a few years ago," Michelle said.

"Why won't anyone take the job?" Maika asked.

"No one wants to wear the lemon hat," Aaron said.

"Lemon hat?" Maika asked.

"Its part of the 'Big Squeeze' uniform and it's pretty ugly and no one wants to suffer the rath of public embarrassment," Michelle said.

"It can't be that bad, it's just a hat after all," Maika said.

Michelle giggled, "Trust me it's pretty bad."

Michelle pulled out her pastel green smart phone and pulled up a picture of the lemon hat, Maika cringed, no wonder this stand has been abandoned for a while. She felt bad though, just because the work hat's a little questionable doesn't mean the business has to suffer.

"Poor giant lemon, it's not it's fault that the uniform's ugly," Maika said.

"Hopefully someone will take courage and serve up some lemon whips," Aaron said.

The trio sat at the same table the previous mall rats resided, it's surprising no one else has claim this area.

Michelle smiled, "My sister and her friends use to sit here all the time."

Aaron grinned, "Oh yeah I remember, good times."

"Maybe we can carry on the legacy for them," Maika suggested.

"Good idea Maika, I'm sure my big sis wouldn't mind if I take her spot," Michelle said.

"I'm sure she won't," Aaron said.

They sat down at the table once owned by the previous mall rats, it felt surreal. It was only a table, but to them it felt like they were taking ownership of something great. They were going to take care of this area and make sure nothing bad happens to it.

"Hey guys," Logan greeted.

"Hey," They greeted.

"I see the 'Big Squeeze' is still dead," Logan grinned.

"Deader then disco," Aaron joked.

"It's a shame, the lemon hat maybe ugly but the lemon whips are the best," Logan said.

Maika giggled which made him grin, seems like he's found a new bae to tease.

"You know Maika, I bet you'd look really cute in that lemon hat, you'd pull it off real well," Logan purred.

Maika blushed, "I don't know, but if you say so."

"I do say so," Logan grinned.

"Dial it down Romeo," Michelle giggled.

"Hey guys what's up?" Hayley asked with Sam and Julio by her side.

"Not much just chilling and taking the table of the once owned mall rats," Logan said.

Sam chuckled, "My big brother used to sit here, he'd go crazy if he didn't have his morning coffee."

Unlike her brother, Sam hates coffee and never understood why Wyatt indulged in such; but she does have his velvet pipes.

"My cousin and my step cousin used to sit here too, it's kind of weird seeing it empty," Hayley said.

"It doesn't have to be, we'll take over," Aaron said.

"That's not a bad idea," Sam said.

"We'd be taking over a hero's legacy," Hayley grinned.

"I'm down for that, gotta keep the good times flowing," Julio said.

This semi happy moment was interrupted by none other then Ron-Rent-A-Cop, he glared at the new mall rats and grumbled.

"What's going on here maggots?" He glared.

"Nothing dude, we're just talking, or is that against your BS code?" Hayley glared.

"Don't talk back to me missy!" Ron snapped.

"We aren't doing anything," Logan glared.

"There's other people probably doing worse things then us, why don't you check them out?" Julio asked.

"If any of you talk back again, I'm writing you up," He said.

Maika's had enough of this guy, time to bring out the, 'I don't speak English' card.

"(In Korean) My friends are doing nothing wrong, please leave us alone," Maika said.

Awkward silence filled the air until Ron angrily responded.

"Is that a threat?!" He snapped.

Maika rolled her eyes, "(In Korean) No but your stupid."

Everyone at the table were hiding their laughter so well, it was almost amazing no one busted a gut yet.

Ron took out his small notebook and wrote her a ticket, "That's for smart mouthing, don't let it happen again or your going to be very sorry."

"(In Korean) Have a nice day," Maika grinned.

He stormed away huffing and puffing, everyone else burst out laughing. They just learned a new tactic, speak another language whenever the mall cops bothering them, if only they were bilingual like her. Julio however can speak Spanish, so he and Maika could help them out.

"That was awesome," Sam laughed.

"Can you do that more often?" Michelle giggled.

Maika nodded, "If anyone is in need of it, I'll just switch from English to Korean."

"-And I'll provide the Spanish," Julio said finishing her sentence.

"That would be great," Hayley said.

"You finally feel like you're at home Maika?" Aaron asked.

Maika nodded, "Yeah, I don't know a lot about Canada but I'm willing to adjust."

"We'll teach you our Canadian ways," Michelle smiled.

Logan put his arm around Maika, "That's right, we'll make sure you fit right in, and no one will know the difference."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"So, are you single?" Logan grinned.

"Down kitty down boy," Sam said.

Logan chuckled, "Okay."

"Sorry about Logan, he can't control himself around girls," Aaron said.

"That's not entirely true, sometimes I can't control myself around delicious food," Logan grinned.

Julio chuckled, "Put a tray of wonder tacos in front of him and he'll devour them like cake."

Maika giggled, "My mom's a really great cook, maybe I can invite you guys over for dinner some time for some traditional Korean food."

"You had me at food," Logan grinned.

Maika giggled, in that moment she realized something, she found new friends who love and accept her for who she is. She has family other then her mother and younger sister who she loves to death but it's nice to have a second family to fall back on. She's really going to like it here, and she knows she's going to make great memories that'll last a lifetime.

THE END, I'm so sorry this took longer than it should (writers block's suck!) I hoped you enjoyed it and there will be more 6teen Next Generation stories in the future.


End file.
